dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One-Star Dragon Appears! A Walking Plague!!
Summary Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz arrive back in Conton City without the Dark Dragon Ball and are told to go rest while Xeno Trunks and Xeno Bardock notice that the One-Star Dragon has surfaced. Chronoa restores the timeline to normal before viewing the changes to Age 753. The One-Star Dark Dragon crashes into a hospital and forms into sends out multiple ki blasts in every direction causing the Earthlings the become infected with multiple bacterial spores and slowly transforming them into monsters. He proceeds to attack the tournament and kills Kid Goku with a punch to the gut before kicking Tien Shinhan in the neck; resulting in his death. Xeno Trunks heads to the Arena to before he fired his ki blasts and kicks Hikkan in the face. Xeno Bardock arrives after as Hikkan falls into the water and he recovers before angrily asking how he did that. He battles against the two but Xeno Trunks easily knocks him down with a punch to the gut and a kick to the head; sending him into the water as he continues to toy with while his grandfather tries to destroy him. A barrage of infectious ki blasts nearly hit Xeno Bardock but he destroys them with a ki blast each while Xeno Trunks. He uses Meteor Crash against Hikkan while Xeno Bardock destroys several infectious ki blasts as they nearly reach the tournament as Hikkan fires an energy blast at nearby village killing all inhabitants. Causing Xeno Trunks to use his Final Cannon rush attack against him and nearly kills the Shadow Dragon of Time in the process. They continue to battle against one another as the Shadow Dragon of Time is subjected to some intense attacks. Hikkan uses Infectious ki versions of Syn's exploding wave attacks before continuing with physical attacks. Xeno Bardock powers up to Super Saiyan as Hikkan fires Infectious Eye Laser at him and manages to hit but is knocked with a kick before destroying his Hikkan with a Final Spirit Cannon, but they learn it is far from over as the Dark Dragon Ball embeds itself into Xeno Bardock and takes control of him. As a result; a grandfather-grandson battle ensures and as Xeno Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan but is overpowered by his grandfather. He hits Xeno Trunks with his Rebellion Edge, Rebellion Trigger, and Last Riot Javelin as they battle severely injuring him as he continues the battle against him. He knocks him down with Rebellion Fang' before following up with Rebellion Hammer and sends him into the water before landing on a nearby jutting rock. However, he is struck as his grandson flies through the rock and continues exchange blows throughout the sky as the others from Conton City observe the battle. The sky goes from blue to purple as they get closer to the stratosphere while trying to keep the fighting from the people as the Saiyan-Earthling uses several rush attacks against his grandfather. He is able to wound with each of the rush attacks used while his grandfather uses his own rush attacks to counter most of his attacks while using several Kiai-based attacks at the same time and using several his eldest son's energy attacks. However, Xeno Trunks uses Soaring Dragon Strike against him and manages to knock him down into the water as he powers even further before using some of his grandfather's energy attacks before realising that bacteria are emerging on his arms. With each spore; his power increases allowing him to overpower his grandson and forcing Xeno Trunks to enter Super Saiyan 2. He explains that he was able to obtain this by conducting extra training while his father and uncle fought against the previous Shadow Dragon of Time and they continue the battle each other as Xeno Bardock seems to be overpowering his grandson and knocks him to the ground. Xeno Bardock continues to power up until Xeno Trunks realises that he is in pain as the spores converge on the Dark Dragon Ball and Hikkan's body reforms from the negative energy and spores from Xeno Bardock. Hikkan refers to form as his Super Dark Shenron form and proceeds to use the attack that Xeno Bardock used against him and manages to knock him away as Xeno Bardock falls to the ground with most of his ki drained. As Hikkan tells Xeno Trunks to brace himself and flies towards him as the ground below him begin growing spores and starts considering him a walking plague. Category:Fanga